While a well developed complex of accessory glands is characteristic of the male reproductive tract of most mammals, including man, the role of these glands in fertility is unclear. There appear to be differences between species in the function of these glands. Seminal vesicle (SV) removal in boars and bulls has little or no effect or fertility, while in rodents, SV removal leads to infertility. Even among the rodents, the cause of infertility following SV removal may vary. In the rat, the vaginal plug appears to be necessary for fertility, but the plug is not necessary in the house mouse. In the house mouse, SV removal induced infertility is correlated with changes in uterine sperm motility and SV fluids fractionated by gel filtration have a direct effect on sperm motility in vitro. This study has three aims. The first is to investigate the effects of SV removal on the transport of sperm in the female reproductive tract. These data will indicate whether the reduction in fertility which follows SV removal is a result of failure of the sperm to reach the site of fertilization at the right time or in sufficient numbers. The second goal is to determine whether different genetic strains of mice respond differently to SV removal and whether the degree of fertility reduction in different strains of mice after SV removal is correlated to alterations in sperm motility. If a group of strains with varying degrees of fertility impairment can be identified it may be possible to identify which aspects of sperm motility are most closely linked to fertility. It may also be possible to use such a group of animals to test parameters for predicting or treating infertility. The third goal is to determine whether SV removal also charges the pattern of uterine sperm lectin binding and to decide whether sperm lectin binding studies could be used to predict fertility. The student participants in this project will learn the techniques for videomicrographic analysis of sperm motility and standard techniques for making stained slides of tissues and cells. They will also be exposed to current ideas in the study of fertility. The results of the study should give us an insight into the natural processes which influence fertility in vivo.